Life doesn't end
by x.x.MollyR.x.x
Summary: It's been two years since Tris death, Tobias is still hurting everyday. But what will happen when Tobias and Caleb get into their first fight after her death. Will Tobias ever see Tris again? Sorry i suck at summaries, I promise the story is better:) -
1. Chapter 1

**hellooo, so this I'm gonna say this right away, I wrote this story in my notes like 7 months ago and just read it again today and thought I would post it, if you guys actually like this story i will try my best to be content with it and post fairy often, just bc this story will be difficult to write bc it's so old, and I kinda forgot where I was going with it, in order for me to upload the next chapter, (unless I feel like it) I would like to get 5 favorites and at least 5 reviews so I can have motivation to write. Hope you guys enjoy! -Molly... ps also sorry for any miss spells or grammar mistakes.**

CHAPTER ONE  
~Tobias POV~  
It's been two years since Tris death.

I still think about it everyday, there's still a part of my heart that's gone, that will never be back, she has it. She will always have it.

I'm still not myself, I don't think I ever will be again, at least not the way I was when I was with her...Happy.

Some days, I wish I would have kept her ashes, so I could have a part of her with me. But I'm also glad I did it, one of the main reasons Tris picked Dauntless was to be simply, free. And now she is.

I did keep all her belongings, pretty much. Christina took a sweater and a few other items. Caleb wanted something, but I didn't budge, I wasn't very fond of that idea. I didn't think he deserved to get anything.

I still hate him to this day, he's the reason Tris is gone. I haven't spoken to him since the day. That's one of the reasons I didn't give him anything as well. I totally avoid him, I pretty much avoid everyone, Christina's hard to be with, she makes me think of Tris, more than I do already.

Her death, was by far, one of the most painful, heart breaking, things I have ever gone through. I would do anything to get her back. But I keep my head up, as best I can, because I know that's what she would want me to do. And that's still the only thing I want, to make her happy. But that's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt.

I try to be as social, as best I can. But everyone reminds me of her, some people more than others. Like Christina, her best friend, Zeke, reminds me a Uriah, who reminds me Tris. My mom is really the only person, that I don't have that hard of a time being with. She's helped me through the toughest part of Tris death, the beginning.

I'm still not used to sleeping alone, it's makes me wonder how I ever did it before. I think about my last words to her, everyday. How much I wish I could have said; "I love you, please don't leave." I'm still glad I at least said "I love you." But I would have kissed her more passionately. I will never forget how it felt to kiss her, the way my body felt when I was around her, the electricity that I felt when I touched her. I would do anything, just to touch her hand, or kiss her. Man, what I would do to kiss her.

I think about dying, everyday, just to have the slightest chance to see her again. Just to see her face, I would go crazy. I only have one picture of her, it's from Abnagation, from her last year of school. I stare at it every day, and when I go to sleep.

The only times I see her, are in my dreams, they always ends to soon, but they will also never be long enough, no amount of time I have with her will be enough. But waking up it's the hardest part of the day, especially when I have a dream about her. Which is almost every night. Waking up to her not being beside me, to knowing that she's gone. I lay there, just thinking about that, every morning.

My job doesn't help, I just sit there, thinking about her. I'll go back and look through old security footage, that shows her, the one I find myself watching the most is when she first arrived, and landed on the net, the place were the camera is, shows her face perfectly. To hear her voice, it will never be the same, as to how it sounded in person.

I've been sitting on my bed for about two hours now, my stomach started to rumble. I get up and leave my apartment.

One of the things I kept from Tris, is a ring, she owned, it's just a simple gold band, I wear it on my pinky finger, it makes me feel like I always have a part of her with me. On the same hand, I have her name tattooed on my wrist. I have her full name on my upper arm, it's across my Shoulder, so it pretty much always covered by my sleeve, and the number 6 on my other wrist.

I get into the cafeteria, I grab a plate of mashed potatoes, steak and carrots. I sit at a table with, Christina, Zeke, and a few others. I can feel Zeke stare at me. "Hey man, how you doing." Zeke asks. I look up at him. "Same as always." I sound sad. I start eating my mashed potatoes. "Look, Four, I know you're still hurting from Tris, but it was two years ago, man! You're going to have to get over it sometime, go on a date or something, get your life back!"

He's words hit me In a hard place, they got me angry, how could he just think I could, move on, find someone new, I found my one and only soul mate, and now she's gone.

He thinks I can just go on a date and act like everything's normal, never again, I will never have a good life again, and I will never get over her! I look up at him, I can tell he see's the anger in my face, my eyes are dead. I can tell he instantly regrets saying those things.

"Listen, I know you just think Tris was just some girl, but let me tell you, she was not just some girl! I will never go on a date again, I will never be the same unless I'm with her again!" I start shouting. I've noticed that I have sat up from my seat a little, I plop back to sitting, and put my head down.

I will never be the same again. Water starts to fill my eyes, I rub them away, before they become noticeable. 'I will never be the same' All the sadness has gone out of my face, I look back up at everyone, they're all blank faced, so I just continue to eat.

I know Tris would not want me to be this way, but I can't help it! She was my life, and now she took it with her. She took every thing with her, my love, my happiness, I know she didn't mean to. I know that she didn't want to leave me. I know that she wants me to be down here and try to be happy. But I can't. Know matter how hard I try.

My worst fear, came true. Losing her, and me not being able to do anything about it.

I have only gone in my fear landscape once, since she's been gone, I'm not going to lie, I was afraid. It was normal till the third one, it changed, instead of shooting an innocent, I had to shoot Tris, after I got my emotions out because I got to see her, I shot myself.

I understand now what Tris meant, even though it's not real, and I know that, I could never, shoot her. The last one, the last one I never want to go through again, it was kinda the same. It was a replay, of when I let her go, I had to watch David shoot her, and Cara telling me that she died, and me not being able to do anything about it.

I try to get the thought out of my mind. Christina helped, I never thought her talking would help, but it does,"Hey Four, I know I have said this a million times, but I'm sorry, I really am, I'm not going to lie, it hurts seeing you be this way, about her. I have realized that no matter what anyone says to you, you will never be the same again. And I know you avoid us because we remind you of her. But I just wanted to let you know that we're here for you, and that it's okay to show your feelings in front of us, no ones here to judge you."

Her words calm me, I look up at her and take her hand, in a thank you kinda way. "Thank you." I say, it's more of a whisper, that comes out of my voice. I'm grateful, that she understands, how I feel, that she gets that I would never get over Tris. She smiles and nods, I release her hand, and finish my food.

xxxxPAGE BREAKxxxx

I've Finished, I take my plate to the counter.

At the same time, Caleb, is doing the same. He looks at me, I scowl at him. I quickly set down my plate and walk away.

I hear him following me, I start walking faster, "Four!" He shouts. He stars running so he's caught up with me. "Four! Please, just let me talk to you, look I'm sorry, I really, really am." I turn and look at him. "Look I know you still blame me for Tris death, and I know you are always going to. But You haven't let me apologize for betraying her and letting her take my place. I know you're never going to forgive me for it, and I'm not asking you to, I just want to let you know that I didn't do it on purpose, and that I'm not, not sorry for it." He looks at me, I don't know what to say for a while, so we just stand there.

" Why, why did you let her do it!?" I ask in a cold voice.

He looks at me in almost disbelief. "Come on! You know how stubborn she is, you had to know that from the moment you left her with me, that she was going to take my place."

Now he got me really mad! I can't believe him, did he know that she would take his place, is that the reason he volunteered in the first place?

Before i think about doing anything. I punch him in the jaw, hard.

He topples over, and grabs his jaw, I can see his lip is bleeding.

"Did you know she would take your place! Is that the reason you did it!" I yell.

I see everyone is starring at us now. I look and watch Christina leave the cafeteria.

He gets back up and looks at me.

"I had the thought, but that's not the reason I volunteered, I did it because I knew no one would miss me, that no one would care!" He's shouting now.

I can't believe he knew and never told me.

I move to start pushing him again, but before I can do anything, he holds a gun to my face.

I stop right there and just stare at him.

I can see the anger, and the fear in his eyes.

I hear everyone gasp.

I don't no what to think, I don't know if he's brave enough to actually shoot me, or if he's just doing to fool me.

I can easily move and rip the gun from him, but I stand there, He can choose my fate, he can kill me, just like he did with Tris. Or he can leave me to live.

I honestly don't know which one I want him to do more.

"I am so sick and tired of you utterly avoiding me and talking shit about me, everyone already hates me, I'm the one that killed Tris Prior, everyone hates me, Four!"

Before I can do anything, I hear the gun, there's pain in my head for a second, then it's gone, everything is black...

 **sorry for the cliffhanger, promise i will update, just make sure to favorite and review, I love reading them and they help out a lot, make sure to tell me if you like the story so far... till next time**

 **-Molly 💗**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLOOOO im back! Im gonna give in and just post this chapter even tho i didn't reach my goal of 5 reviews and favorites, but the stories new so i can't complain. but anyways, Thank you for all the favorites and reviews that i did get, they always make my day a little brighter. i really hope you guys like this chapter and aren't dissapointed in it, i know i didn't give too much detail to were i was gonna take this story. Anyways I already know I'm gonna get stuck in chapters for this story, and not wanting to continue it, so reviews help so much cuz i know you guys want the story to go on, so please review! E njoy!:)) btw i hate how the being of this chapters starts out but i promise it gets better**

~CHAPTER TWO~

Light begins to appear, am I dead? Am I alive? No, I got shot in the head.

Where am I?

My eyes are still out of focus, there's a white blob, looks like a human figure, and my eyes start to regain focus.

Then, I see her. Tris, she looks absolutely beautiful.

She walks towards me. Tris! She's here!

Is she really here, or am I imagining it?

I want to run over to her! but my legs have lost the ability to move, I didn't realize but I'm also standing now, or was I always standing?

There's no pain in my head. There's no blood, no hole in my forehead. I can't do anything but stand and watch Tris.

What's happening? How is Tris here? I have to be imagining it.

I need her to say something, show me that she's really here.

She's dressed in a white dress that goes to her knees. Its very fitting and she looks gorgeous in it. Its something she would have never worn before, but it looks very natural on her.

She's about a foot away now, and she finally speaks, "Hi." She whispers.

I have to be dreaming. "Tris?" I breath. I finally found my voice. She nods as a reply.

I can't do anything for a while, but then, my arms come back to life and I pull her into a deep hug, she's real! She's really here. Her familiar scent fills my lungs. "You're, you're really here." I pant is disbelief. She nods in my shoulder and chuckles.

My arms are wrapped tightly around her waist. I force myself to pull back, I look at her face for just a second, taking in all her features. I never thought someone could be so beautiful, could exist, could want me, could be mine. Tears start to fill her eyes.

Before we both could say anything, I lean in and kiss her, passionately, just like how I wanted to before she died. The kiss I've been wanting to give her for two years now. It's one of the most amazing kisses I've shared with her, I still can't believe she's here, in my arms, the same electric feeling goes through me. and the longing to kiss her longer and harder, But, I pull back, it's one of the hardest things to do, but I need some answers.

I looks back at her, as she smiles. "What, how are you here, what's happening?" I asks. She stares at me for a second, I can tell she's just as surprised and happy to see me as I am her. But then she starts, "You died, you're in Heaven, I'm really here, so are you." She smiles. "This is the central Eve. Where you come when you die, you're greeted by your most missed person, so that's why I'm here." This time I smile. "But, I also get to show you around. Walk with me." She takes my hand and starts to walk backwards.

I still don't really know if this is real. But I finally look around at where we are, I have been to focus on her, to look. And even now, she's a huge distractment.

We're in a big grand room, the walls are a light grey, the floors a white tile, there's gold accents all around, and a big glass door, there's no furniture, and there's windows, but they just have a white glow to them, and no visible things on the other side of them. I'm in awe. "I know what you're thinking, it's crazy, you don't believe you're actually here, it's not really what you were expecting for Heaven. But this is it." She says. I didn't notice until now that she stopped walking and was just watched me while I looked around.

She starts to walk me towards the glass door, again, but I'm still frozen from...Everything.

I look back at her, this time looking at the back of her, her long blonde wavy hair falls perfectly on her back. I noticed the back of her dress is backless, showing her perfect back to me, I notice a glimpse of a tattoo on her right shoulder, I think about moving the little piece of fabric that's covering it. but I replace my thoughts with the fact that's she's really here, she's back, I have my Tris back! I'm never letting go of her again.

I smile to myself as I pull on her hand spinning her back into my arms again and kiss her, she gasps and giggles under my kiss. Making me smile again. It has been way to long! Her arms wrap around my neck, like the way they used too. I pull her tighter to my chest, And deepen the kiss. My whole body is in fire, I've missed the feeling of this so much, I never want to let go, and I can tell she doesn't either cause she tightens her grip on me and brings her leg up to my torso, I catch her leg in my hand and moan at the satisfaction of her on me. again. My other hand is wrapped around her waist, tightly. She pulls back her head, just a little, to breath. I take this time to kiss her jaw, and down to her neck. Almost down to her cleavage.

I realize she still has her tattoo. I take a quick look at my wrist, I still have my ring and the tattoos.

I move up to her ear, and blow in it, to make her giggle, I whisper , "I love you." And kiss her ear and nibble on her ear lobe, making her moan, then continue, " I've missed you so much." I kiss it one last time, and then pull back to look at her. There's tears streaming down her cheek, and a smirk on her face. "I love you too." There's so much lust and love in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I had to leave you." She whispers. I can feel the tears now streaming down my cheek. I lean down and kiss her again. this ones soft, but filled with love and meaning, I can feel her smile against the kiss, I gently pull back and place my forehead on hers, and close my eyes.

We just sit there, enjoying each others presence.

I have missed her so much, why didn't I just die sooner. I didn't follow our motto. 'You die, I die.'.

I'm still in shock and amazement that she's here, in my arms, once again. "It's okay, I love you. It's okay." I whisper back to her. She pulls back fully, and looks at me. She smiles, her cheeks blushing, I smile at her and I lean in and kiss away the tears on her cheeks. She laughs a little and pulls me into a hug. I lift her a bit, puttimg one arm on her waist and the other under her ass, so her head can rest on my shoulder.

I feel her start to cry again. "I've missed you so much." She mumbled, her voice cracked a little bit. It's makes me cry a little more, I place my head in her shoulders. I hold her tighter then ever, I feel if I let her go, I lose her, again.

She looks back at me and kisses me. How did I ever have a life without this?

Well, I didn't.

She released me out of the kiss, and smiles at me. "Come on, I have to show you around."

She tries letting lose of my grip, but I don't let her, I holder tighter to my chest. She starts to laugh, "Tobias, put me down." I smile at her, and pretend that I'm thinking about it, "Umm...No." I say as I squeeze her ass in my hand. She squeaks, and looks at me angrily, but then looks down and blushes.

She smiles and looks back at me. She gives me a quick peck on the lips, and wraps her arms around my neck, which were gripping on to both my shoulders. "Come on, we have to go. Once we're home, you can never let me go, deal?" She says with a laugh. I smile at her. "Deal." I let her lose of my grip, but I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me, and I intertwine her hand in my other hand, and bring it up to my lips and kiss it. She looks at me and smiles, cheeks bright red, and we walk out the door, together...

 **well, i brought a little more romance;) into this chapter than i was intending to...** **. But anyways i really hope you guys liked it and wasn't too disappointed or anything, i just want to say now that this story is not gonna turn really religious or anything, i just thought the idea of them being in a heaven together would be really cool and fun to write, also sorry for the cliffy...again... (as always sorry for any misspells or improper grammar) please leave a review and share your thoughts! till next time...  
\- Molly **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys, hope you all like this chapter, I'm warning you now, its long, but it explains** **a lot ;) please leave a review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

~CHAPTER 3~

When we walk out. I'm in awe at what I see, it looks similar to Chicago, but far more beautiful and breath-taking, there's people walking around, buildings, ect. Very city like atmosphere, it also looks as if there's a train station, or something simliar to it. I'm amazed, there's this whole world out here, that nobody knows of.

Me and Tris just stand there, letting me talk it all in. Eventually I look down at her, to find her starring at me, "Enjoying the view?" I tease. She snorts at me, and looks down, embarrassed. I smirk at her.

She looks back up and gets up on her tip toes and kisses me on the cheek, her her hot breath fills my ear, then she whispers, "Very much so." A smile gets plastered on to my face.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asks me, looking around at our surroundings. I look down at her, with a grin, "Very, but not even as close as to how beautiful you are." she smiles, and shakes her head me. I wrap my arms around her so my hands lay on her lower back, and lean down and place a soft kiss on her lips. I pull away though, eyes still close. We're so close that we breath each others breath. "I love you." I whisper. She leans in and kisses me again, "I love you too." She breaths against my lips.

We pull away from each other, but we keep are hands laced together.

I'm still amazed, this is not at all what I expected at all for Heaven.

Tris speaks up. "Okay... so before we can go home, we need to go to the Eve testing." She tells.

What? What's a Eve testing, is it like the aptitude test?

I look at her confused. "Oh, Eves are kinda like factions, you go to different Eves according to how your life style was on earth, you will probably go to Eve 46, that's were most of the Dauntless go. That's were I am." She clarified. I just nod, and think.

Are they like the factions where I'm gonna have to act a certain way? This is not what I expected for a Heaven to be like, even growing up in the place I did, I thought when I was up here I would finally be...free, and not categorized. I have so many questions to ask her, but I keep them to myself. I don't want it to look like I'm nervous.

Me and Tris start walking the streets, which are unpleasently crowded. I hold Tris closely by my side, I don't want to take any chances of losing her, again.

I finally spill a question out of me, it's just Tris, I tell myself. "Am I going to have to take like a...a simulation? Am I going to have to, act a certain way to get into a Eve?" I stammered. She looks at me and shakes her head. "No, the test is like a school test, on paper. It's just going to ask you questions, about how your life was, and things like that. And no Eves aren't like factions, they're like neighborhoods, there only purpose is so that you're most likely close or, live with the people, you know and stuff, the people you will get a long with. Even though we can't died, the Eves are there to keep the peace, and chaos, but they don't control you or anything." This is crazy. What if I'm different, what if I'm in a different Eve than Tris. What if I'm the "Divergent" of the Eves, is that even an thing?

Questions run through my mind.

I looks back at her. "Can you come with me to do the test?" I ask sheepishly. I still don't want to have to let her go. "Yes, you just go into the building, you tell the Receptionist your name, and she gives you the test right there, and you just fill it in." She says simply, with a closed smile. I nod. I can't help but have fear, fear that somethings gonna go wrong, and more Drama is gonna accrue in my life, again.

We keep walking, we move to the other side of the road, and walk a short distance before Tris stops in front of a building, and looks at me. "Here we are." She announce, gesturing towards the building. I open the door, and let her walk in. I don't know why, but I'm still nervous. I try to hide it though, just because I'm in Heaven and not Dauntless anymore, doesn't mean I'm dropping my emotionless, tough, Four behavior in public.

Once entered, I look aorund, it's a big room, windows just about every where, there's a curved, dark, wooden desk in the middle of the room, and few chairs scattered around the place. Me and Tris walk towards the desk, there's a little line. Which doesn't bother me, it gives me more time to think.

Tris tightens her grip on my hand, she knows I'm nervous. She looks at me and mouths 'okay?'. I quickly nod my head, she does as well.

She wraps her arm around me and hugs me from the side, I hug her back and kiss the top of her forehead, letting my chin rest on the top of her hair, I've missed this so much.

The last person stands before us. The aptitude test, has ruined me forever, my hands start to shake a little. I can't help but still get the thought that they're not going to be able to put me in any Eve, that I'm going to be Divergent. But Tris did it, and she would probably be Divergent, if it was a thing.

She looks up at me, and smiles, "It's gonna be okay, there's nothing that's gonna go wrong with this, you don't have to be nervous." Her words calm me, I tighten my grip on her, and Whisper, 'Thank you' from the top of her head.

The person finishes, I walk up to the lady, she has reddish brown hair, that's about shoulder length, she's about 45ish, I would say. She looks up at me and smiles. "Hello, name?" She asks. I still feel like saying my real name, will effect me in a bad way. "Tobias Eaton." I mumbled. She nods and looks down at some files. Tris looks at me and smiles, she gives me a quick kiss, before the lady can see. The lady looks up and puts a piece of paper on the desk and hands me a pen. She starts to explain a little bit more about the test and how I shouldn't lie or anything, or if I get put into a different Eve than my spouse or anyone really close to me and I can either live with them in their Eve, or live in a apartment in that Eve, but I'm not allowed to get a house unless its in my original Eve.

She finishes and I start writing, its not actually that long, there's about 15 questions. The questions are fairly simple, like, were did you grow up, who are your parents, what was your job/profession, ect.

After I finish, the lady asks us to go take a set, while she analyses the paper. Me and Tris walk to a blue love seat, she sits next to me and places her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her. She moves her head up to look at me, but keeps it on my shoulder. "You still nervous? Your heart is racing." She added. I can't help but chuckle. She still hasn't realized that she's the reason my heart is always racing. "It's has nothing to do with a Test, darling." I tell her. She blushes.

She wraps her arm around me, so she's hugging me.

Wait, I have a heart beat? I place my hand on her chest, purposely touching her breast a bit, her breath catches from me doing this, there's a beat, which is also beating really fast, I smile to myself. "How do I have a heart beat? I'm dead, right?" I ask, she laughs and nods. It looks like she's about to tell me why, but replaces it with a small moan, I realized I still had my hand on her, which was actually cupping her breast now, I move my hand down her side and back to her hip. She starts breathing again. "Um...Yeah," She starts, "It's kinda weird, but you still have one, you can't die or anything though, or get hurt, or feel pain." I laugh a little. "That's awesome." I joke. She snickers. "You're cute when you're confused." She blurts. I wink at her teasingly. She beams and looks right into my eyes. "Man, I've missed you, two years, felt like a life time." She explained. She has no idea. There's was no point for me to live, if she was not with me. "You have no idea, at least you knew you would see me again, I thought I lost you forever. You don't even now how hard that was, Tris." I mumbled. She moves so she sitting on my lap, and looks at me, I can see the sadness in her eyes. She leans in and kisses me, gently.

We sit there, kissing, talking. Then my name gets called.

I walk up to the counter, Tris still with me. The lady smiles. "Okay, it's all done, you are going to go to Eve, 46." she tells.

Relief fills through me. I'm going to be with Tris. I'm going to be with everyone. A smile spreads over my face.

She looks at Tris now, "Are you his greeter?" She asks her, Tris nods. "Ok, then you're going to show him his house," she hands Tris a key and a yellow slip of paper. "And just show him around, explain how things work here." Tris nods again, she took the paper and key, thanked the lady and we walked out.

We open the door, to the streets that are still just as busy, I hold her close, just like before. This time putting my hand on her back, and can feel her warm skin from the backless part, I glide my hand further down her back, the cut in her dress goes all the way down her back, just stopping an inch above her ass. Once my hand is all the way down the triangle cut, I slip a hand underneath the opening, so my hand is under the dress, on her hip. I see her breath stop, her lips partly open, she starts to blush, again, I make little motions with my fingers, still exploring her bare back. I move so my mouth is close to her ear, "I like this dress." I whisper. Her cheeks become bright red, she starts smiling to herself. She looks up at me, "That's why I picked it" she explains. I raise my eyebrows at her. I start to move my hand down towards her ass, keeping eye contact with her, I skim the top of her underwear. I tease her and move my hand up to her waist again, then spin her so she's pushed into my chest, and we stop walking, she began to laugh, I cut her off with a kiss, my hand still under her dress, I pulled her as close to me as our bodies would allow. I sucked on her bottom lip, she opened her mouth, letting me explore the inside. Controlling myself from going further was almost impossible. But she made at easy, and broke off the kiss, putting her thumb on my lips.

She bit her lower lip and smiled at me, "We need to make sure we get our tickets before the train leaves." She tells me. I nod and kiss her thumb.

We start heading towards the train again. I look down at Tris, I can tell she's really thinking about something. She doesn't even know I'm looking at her. What is she thinking about? "What's wrong?" I questioned. She looks up at me from her daze. She smirked, but I can still tell she nervous about something. "Do you want to live in your own house?" She hesitates, "Or do you want to live with me?" Her words take me by surprise. Was that what she was thinking so deeply about? Of course I want to live with her, If she's okay with it. I nod. "Of course I want live with you." I say picking her up in my arms and kissing her. She breaks the kiss and laughs. I haven't heard her laugh is so long, I could listen to it all day. "Okay." She whispers. "Tris, I am utterly, unconditionally, madly," She grinned. "In love with you. and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you." She started to get teary eyed, and before I could say anything else, she cut me off with a kiss, it was pationonate and full of love. But we both pulled away, remembering we're in the middle of the streets, again. I sighed and set her down, and we continue to walk. I can wait till we're out of public sight.

We've reached the train station, and got two tickets from the machine. I put it in to make sure we go straight to Eve 46, I don't think I could wait any longer to get home.

I look around, waiting for the tickets to print. It's kinda disturbing, to think that all these people died. And that I'm dead, and so is Tris.

The tickets printed and the machine said the train would be here in 20 minuets.

Me and Tris sat on a bench, to wait. We sit there, not talking for about a minute, I did even realize she was starring at me. I look over at her, she smiles. "What were you thinking about?" She asks. I laugh a little. "About how all these people are dead, or died somehow already. And that I'm here in a Heaven, with you." I smirk, "Mostly you." I admit. She starts to laugh, and nods, "You get use to it, or at least don't think about it." She looks around at all the people. I bob my head. "It's crazy, this whole life, and nobody knows about it." She nods, again. Then she smiles, looking at me. I look back at her. "What?" I ask. Her smile widens. "Nothing, I've just missed you, even though I've watched you every day." She says.

What? How could she watch me. Can she turn into a ghost? Has she been with me the whole time? I looks at her confused. "Can you turn into a ghost?" I half joke, but I'm also wondering? She starts to laugh. "No," she laughs again. "No, in your house, you have a mirror, that shows your most missed person, on earth." She explains. I smile at her, I was her most missed person. I mean who else's would it have been, Caleb? Christina. How long did she watch me? "How much did you watch me?" I ask. She laughs a little, I can tell she's a little embarrassed, which I don't understand. "A lot, hours, everyday." Her voice drags. I look at her for a few minutes. She sat there and watched me for hours. I move her closet to me and kiss her. But we're interrupting by a bell. She pulls back and laughs. She puts her thumb on my lips again. I love it when she does that. "That's the train, we have to go." I nod, she gets up, I take her hand, and pull her close. 'That was not 20 minuets." I comment, she grins, "Oh well, just means we're that much closer to getting home." I smile to myself, "I can't wait" I say with a grin and move my eyebrows up and down. She laughs and lightly smacks me on the face.

We both get on the train, Tris hands the tickets, to the ticket man.

We find two seats next to each other. I place her hand on my lap, my other arm wrapped around her, I let her have the window seat. I play with her hand on my lap. She stares out it the window for a minute, then looks at me. I stare at her beautiful, innocent face, she smiles. I give her a quick peck on the lips, but as I pull away, her hand grips the back of my neck, not letting me move, I chuckle under her kiss, I deepen the kiss, my hand slides around her waist, I pull her as close to me as this seat will allow.

We sit there kissing, I don't even care if we're on a public train, and everyone is starting at us. I have been away from her way to long! The kiss starts to get a little too entince for a train, so I pull back, it took everything In me to do so, but I did it, just a little. We both smile. "Tris, as much as I would love to keep going, we're on a train." She starts laughing and pulls back. My hand still around her waist. The train starts to move, I find myself looking at Tris whole ride. She's even more beautiful than I remember.

 **So i really hope y'all liked this chapter, theres some cringyy parts but if you didn't see the love of your life for two years after she's been dead, would you not be kissing constantly;p As always please tell me what you thought and if you want me to change anything, (and sorry for any miss spells or grammar issues)please leave a favorite and review for the next chapter, till next time...  
-Molly**


End file.
